1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector of the movable member type, such as a lever-type connector, as well as to a connection method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0096848 discloses a lever-type connector in which two housings are connected by rotating a lever. This lever-type connector is constructed such that the lever is rotatably supported in the female housing and a cam follower engageable with a cam groove of the lever is provided in the male housing. If the lever is rotated with the two housings lightly fitted to each other and the cam follower located at the entrance of the cam groove, the two housings are pulled toward each other to reach a properly connected state by cam action caused by the engagement of the cam groove and the cam follower.
The lever-type connector of this kind might have a problem if the housings are longer in a direction normal to a connecting direction of the housings. In this situation, a clearance is defined between the two housings to avoid a forcible connection. If an external force is given to the housings connected with each other, the housings will incline substantially about the cam follower due to the presence of the clearance. Such inclinations could cause the housings to separate at one end in the longitudinal direction of the housings to make contact state of terminal fittings of the housings unstable.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a pair of housings in a connected state from being inclined.